


Just Like Last Time

by darlingkeiths



Series: whatever you like [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Change Room Sex, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Hung Lance, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rough Oral Sex, Semi Public Sex, Sugar Daddy Lance, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, explicit use of AFAB language, mlm author, they act like they're dating but they're NOT (yet), trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingkeiths/pseuds/darlingkeiths
Summary: Keith scoffs, already remembering what happened the last time he allowed Lance inside the change room with him. “Sure, but don’t even think about trying anything funny like last time.”‘Last time’ being when they had almost been caught with Lance’s cock shoved all the way down Keith’s throat, a worker just outside the door asking if everything was alright.When they had walked out minutes later with Keith’s hair a tangled mess, face red, and a very pleased looking Lance trailing behind him, the employee had looked at them with a knowing face of disgust.It’s safe to say that they haven’t gone into that H&M since.—Or, the fic where Keith sucks Lance’s dick in a change room and tries not to get caught (again).
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: whatever you like [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656952
Comments: 29
Kudos: 425





	Just Like Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn’t enough nsfw klance and there wasn’t enough hung lance and there wasn’t enough sugar daddy content so, Here I Am.
> 
> This is the first fic I’ve ever written so please be gentle. 
> 
> Also I’m trans so don't yell at me in the comments, I’ve seen it happen before with other trans creators, even if unintentional. I’m pretty comfortable with most, if not all, terms so heads up because this fic has quite the handful of afab language, which isn't always for everybody. If you aren’t comfortable with it then don't read.

_Fuck_ , Keith thinks, as he plays a mini game of tug-of-war with his puppy. _I’m definitely gonna need new yoga pants._

He sends a half hearted glare to Kosmo, who looks like he’s having the time of his life playing with (stressing out) his master. His small furry rump is in the air, and his tail is wagging rapidly, clearly thinking that they’re playing a game when that is _definitely_ not the case.

“No. Kosmo _no_. Drop the pants. _Drop it_!” Keith berates, and surprisingly enough Kosmo listens, letting go of Keith’s tattered clothing and innocently cocking his head to the side as if asking his human: _What’s wrong? I thought we were playing!_

And the sight is honestly _too cute_ that Keith feels bad for scolding him at all, but he remembers what all the manuals had said about training a puppy into not chewing on every single thing in the house. He places a hand on his hip and stands as intimidatingly as he can over Kosmo with the tights in hand, letting Kosmo know that what he’s holding belongs to him. “ _Mine_ ,” Keith says, making eye contact with his pup and hoping that Kosmo will understand in the future. He then bends over and gives him one of his squeaky chew toys in exchange, which immediately causes Kosmo to perk up and start scampering off with it.

Keith lets out a loud sigh and holds up the tattered fabric in front of his face with a frown on his lips. “This was my favourite pair too…” he says to himself, eyeing the rips Kosmo made. The tights were a plain black pair from one of his favourite brands, with little side pockets that didn’t look too ridiculous, and they could hold his phone easily whenever he worked out. But more importantly, they hugged his thighs and ass just _wonderfully_.

_Speaking of_ … 

He walks around his apartment in search of the culprit, and once Keith finds him, he places the ripped up pants next to Kosmo, who is still happily chewing on his squeaky toy. He takes a quick picture and then proceeds to lie down on his couch and open up his messages, sending a text to the most recent contact at the very top and already getting excited for the moment the recipient responds.

_:(_

Not even 10 seconds pass before he gets a reply. 

**_uh oh_ **

**_whats the matter baby?_ **

Keith grins to himself and bites his lip before tapping a quick reply along with the image of Kosmo and his destroyed pair of pants. 

_Kosmo chewed up my favourite pair of pants :(_

**_the ones that make your ass POP?!_**

_:((_

**_THE pants????_ ** ****

_:(((((_

**_noooooooooo_ **

**_bad kosmo!!_ **

**_shouldve bought you a fish instead_ **

_Hey! That’s my baby!_

**_and youre mine_**

Keith drops his phone on his chest and covers his face with his hands at the reply. _Fuck_. _That was cheesy._

**_im off work in a couple hours_ **

**_we can go to the mall and ill buy you a new pair?_ **

_Please?_

**_of course_ **

**_anything for you baby ❤️_ **

—

Five months ago, Keith had signed up for a Sugar Daddy website. 

Paying for his tuition, rent, and daily necessities, could only be done so much with the part time jobs he had at an art store and coffee shop in the middle of downtown. And it’s not like they were in some closed off location that nobody came across either, a good handful of people came and went with each shift he had, but the money he was paid, even between two jobs, was still far from allowing him to live comfortably. Not to mention that the flat he decided to stay in, after his roommate had left to live with his girlfriend, was _extremely_ hard to maintain in terms of rent.

He remembered the day his friend Romelle had suggested the idea of getting a sugar daddy, said that it was nothing to be ashamed of, and that _everyone_ seemed to be doing it nowadays.

_“Look, I know you want to try and do this all on your own, but you said so yourself that you don’t want to ask Shiro and Adam for any financial help because they’re too busy working on starting a family,”_ Romelle had said. “ _And don’t even try getting another job, you’re busy enough as it is working double shifts between the cafe and the art store, and on top of that you start your internship in a couple weeks. I’m telling you Kogane get. A. Sugar daddy.”_

It had taken a little more convincing and some vaguely done research along with the opinion of one of Romelle’s friends who actually _had_ a sugar daddy, but eventually Keith had given in and signed up on a website. 

He’d done the whole process: made a simple enough username (kkogane95) posted decent pictures of himself for a bunch of potential sugar daddies to see (which also included some very suggestive ones of his ass and some of him at the gym) along with an extremely straightforward bio (25. Transgender Male. Avid dog lover. Need money for school and rent. Message me about any potential arrangements.).

All that was left to do afterwards was wait. 

But almost all of what he got in reply were a bunch of lewd, inappropriate, extremely weird, or eye rolling induced messages, some of which made him want to accept the request and set up a date and time just so he could beat those men into a pulp. 

And just when he was about to give up and message Romelle about how much of a _stupid_ plan it was from the start, he had received a single, innocent enough looking message from a recipient that was simply named _Blue._

**_what kind of dog do you have?_ **

Keith’s eyebrows had raised all the way up to his hairline, curious on where this would lead to, on what his intentions might be.

_Sadly I don't have one_

_I just really like dogs_

**_aw thats too bad_ **

**_well if you were to have one what kind would it be?_ **

_I’ve always wanted a black siberian husky_

And because he was feeling confident at the time he had then added:

_Why? Already thinking of buying me one?_

**_ah ah ah nice try peach_ **

**_i dont even know your name_ **

_Peach?_

**_oh come on_ **

**_like you dont know_ **

_?_

_I don’t understand_

**_aahhhhh lol_ **

**_nevermind_ **

What followed afterwards was a series of “getting to know you’s”.

Keith had eventually found out that _Blue’s_ name was actually Lance, that he was the same age, and the reason why he was so ridiculously filthy rich at such a young age was because of a long running family business. He found out that Lance was the youngest of his siblings, having four older ones (one by 6 minutes), and had a niece and nephew that he loved to _death_ which clearly made him a huge family man ( _cute_ ). Keith found out that Lance was much sweeter, funnier, and down to Earth than all of the other men that tried to link up with him, being polite enough to not start sending nudes and dirty talk until actually _asking_ _for permission_ during their second week of texting.

And man, if the fact that Lance wasn’t so clearly a decent human being wasn’t enough, the sexting part really sold it. 

Because Lance was at least 6 feet of lean, swimmer body muscle. Broad shoulders lead down to a firm looking chest, a decently defined six pack, and a tapered waist, which was all covered by beautiful, bronze, sun kissed skin. And his cock? By far the nicest cock Keith had ever laid eyes on. It looked like the kind of cock that even Keith’s lack of gag reflex would have a crisis with, the kind that would put an ache in his jaw, the kind that would have him screaming and crying and drooling into the bed sheets, leaving his pussy sore the next day (later on he’d find out that he was very, _very_ right).

Between the back and forth texting and the nudes he was sending Lance, Keith was being transferred $500 almost every other day which was fucking _ridiculous_ considering they hadn’t even actually met.

So when they _had_ , it wasn’t even planned. Lance had walked into Paint & Strokes while Keith was on shift, one hour to closing. At first Keith hadn’t bothered checking to see who had walked in and had only continued to look at the magazine he was reading, while mumbling a tired “Welcome to Paint and Strokes,” before looking up once he heard someone breathlessly call out his name. 

He remembers the tingles that had gone up his spine at seeing Lance in the flesh for the first time, and how speechless he was because holy _shit_ did those pictures just _not_ do this man justice.

Keith remembers how effortlessly _sexy_ Lance had looked wearing dark blue dress pants and a white button up, the first few buttons sinfully left undone. His hair had been a curly mess, and his eyes? Holy shit his _eyes_ made Keith fully understand the meaning behind the nickname _Blue_.

He remembers the first words coming out of his mouth being a joke, asking if Lance was some sort of stalker. At the time he had mentally smacked himself in the head, but eventually patted himself on the back after getting a laugh in response and finding out that his niece’s birthday was that weekend and that she _loved_ to paint, so he had stopped by the store because he was at his buddy’s restaurant which was only a street down. 

He remembers leading Lance around the store, bringing him to any potential art supplies that his niece might want, and flirting in between casual conversation and their constant, playful bickering. 

He remembers the heated feel of Lance’s eyes on him, how the warmth of Lance’s mere presence made his entire body fill with heat, Lance’s own pressing _much_ closer to Keith’s than necessary.

It had felt overwhelming, but not unwanted. 

He remembers turning around at some point and whispering “Be right back,” before quickly going to the front and locking up with a good forty minutes left until closing, desperately hoping no one would stop by.

He remembers dragging Lance to the back room immediately afterwards, finally wrapping his arms around those broad, _broad_ shoulders, and kissing him like his life fucking depended on it. 

He remembers growling out a “ _Fuck me_ ,” against Lance’s lips between dirty, desperate grinds and even more desperate kisses.

And he’ll never forget when Lance had bent him over the nearest table and tugged his pants down at mid thigh to fingerfuck and eat him out into two mind blowing orgasms, before pulling that _big_ dick out of its confines and mercilessly shoving it into Keith’s sopping pussy making his mouth immediately drop open in a _scream_ -

Oh yeah.

He remembers it like it was yesterday. 

Ever since then Keith’s been living a blissful, broke-free, gloriously fucked, sugar baby life. 

Which brings him to now. He’s in the change room of a _Lululemon_ , a store that he personally finds too expensive and one he’d _never_ have stepped into before meeting Lance, trying on multiple pairs of compression tights and trying to figure out which one feels as comfortable as the previous one he had before Kosmo decided to rip it to shreds.

He looks at himself in the mirror, cocking his head to the side to inspect how it looks on him, before turning around and looking over his shoulder to see how his ass looks. 

_Hm. Not bad_.

“Babe? How does it look?” Keith hears from inside the change room. 

“Not bad!” he voices his thoughts from earlier, back still facing the mirror and neck turned around as he inspects his backside more, “I can’t decide if I want these grey ones or the usual black ones though.”

“Funny, you act like I won’t just get you both anyways," Keith blushes at that. "Can I come in and see?”

Keith scoffs, already remembering what happened the last time he allowed Lance inside the change room with him, “Sure, but don’t even think about trying anything funny like last time.” 

‘Last time’ being when they had almost been caught with Lance’s cock shoved all the way down Keith’s throat, a worker just outside the door asking if everything was alright.

And Lance, without breaking eye contact with Keith, had told the employee a very calm “Everything’s great,” while he held Keith’s head still to grind his dick dirtily inside Keith’s mouth, a stark contrast to the gentle way he was cradling Keith’s face in his hands and rubbing his thumbs back and forth on the flushed and tear stained apples of his cheeks. 

When they had walked out minutes later with Keith’s hair a tangled mess, face red, and a very pleased looking Lance trailing behind him, the employee had looked at them with a knowing face of disgust. 

It’s safe to say that they haven’t gone into that H&M since. 

Keith hears a chuckle and looks up as Lance opens the change room door and closes it behind him before walking up to Keith and wrapping his arms tightly around his waist, pulling him in to give him a soft peck on the lips. “Oh come on, that was one time,” Lance says, pressing open mouthed kisses along Keith’s neck and jaw. 

He pulls away after a solid nine kisses (no Keith was _not_ counting) to whisper, “I missed you baby,” against Keith’s lips before leaning in to kiss them again, more languid this time, more heated. Lance slowly pries Keith’s mouth open with his own and licks into it as Keith’s arms come up to wrap tightly around broad shoulders, a wistful sigh escaping his lips and between Lance’s own.

And _fuck_ do those words cause Keith’s heart to throb with an aching _need_ that goes beyond that of their strict uh… _arrangement_.

“You saw me just this morning,” Keith whispers when they finally pull apart for air, hands coming down to play with the lapels of Lance’s black trench coat. Lance only responds with a small groan while tightening his arms even _more_ around Keith’s waist and tucking his face into the crook of his neck. He whines and mumbles out an overly dramatic “Stiiiillllll,” as Keith’s hands come up to run through the shorter strands of hair at the back of his head.

“Pft… baby,” Keith affectionately says.

He yelps when Lance loudly slaps one of his ass cheeks. A reprimand is ready on Keith’s tongue, but it turns into a cross between a moan and whimper instead when Lance’s other hand joins in to squeeze them together and pull them apart.

“Thought that was you, _baby,_ ” Lance replies smugly. “I like these by the way, your butt looks good,” he says, eyes heatedly transfixed on Keith’s backside in the mirror. His chin is hooked over Keith’s shoulder as his hands roughly squeeze at that gorgeous, plump, perfect, ass, “Not that that says much because your ass looks good in literally anything anyways.” Lance gives another hard squeeze that’s enough to pull Keith on his toes.

Keith lets out a loud squeak at the action, giving him a smack on his arm.

“Lance!”

“What? I’m barely even doing anything!”

When Keith pulls back, hands pressing against Lance’s shoulders, his face is dripping with an expression that says _Really?_

“Yeah, well, last time you ‘barely did anything’ we almost got caught with your dick in my mouth,” he steps away from Lance in search of the jeans he wore on the way to the mall. “Besides, all your groping is making me really fucking _wet_ and I still need to take these off to actually buy them. I don’t wanna traumatize whatever poor employee helps us this time.”

When Keith bends over to pick his jeans up off of the floor, it gives a full view of his pert ass which makes Lance realize just how _tight those tights are holy shit_. 

His dick gives a twitch in interest because if he focuses hard enough he can see the smallest damp spot from how _wet_ Keith is and _fucking shit is he even wearing any underwear?_ _Did Lance’s hands really make him_ that _wet already?_

Before Lance is even fully aware of what his body is doing, he’s taking his coat off and placing it on the hanger before stepping forward to place his hands firmly on Keith’s waist and pull his ass back against his growing dick.

Keith yelps in surprise, one hand reaching back to clasp at one of Lance’s wrists while the other plants itself on the mirror in front of him so he doesn’t fall flat on his face. “Lance, wha- ah! O-oh... “ His head falls forward and his face quickly starts to turn red at the feel of Lance’s hardening dick between his cheeks, the feel of it prominent even with all the fabric barricading the desperate need for skin on skin contact.

Lance smirks at Keith’s reaction before giving another hard, dirty grind forward. 

The force behind it is enough to make Keith step closer and closer to the mirror in front of them until his face is almost flush against it, causing the hand he has clasped around Lance’s wrist to join the other that he already has planted on the mirror. Lance grins and bites his lip in satisfaction at Keith’s eye fluttering expression in the reflection, watching as it changes from defiance to submission with each slow roll of his hips backwards.

“Lance kn-knock it off.”

Lance ignores the, unconvincingly made, request and instead removes a hand from Keith’s waist to snake in between his parting, trembling thighs. He groans lowly at the feel of heat coming from between Keith’s legs and at the way he rolls his ass back against him. “Mmmm, you sure ‘bout that? You’re the one grinding back on my dick baby.” 

Keith’s breathing begins to quicken when the hand between his leg presses harder against him. “Sh-Shut up, I— _ah_!” He feels two long fingers begin to press circular motions against him, rubbing his growing clit around, before sliding lower to rub the damp space between his clothed cunt, causing him to become wetter, and wetter, and _wetter_.

“L-Lance you still need to go out and _hhah- buy_ these you big idiot-” 

A hand grips his chin and turns his face to the side, grey eyes meeting blue, almost black. “What was that, sweetheart?”

Keith swallows thickly against the hand pressed to his throat. “I just- I don’t wanna- _ah_!” Lance interrupts him again, fingers rubbing Keith’s clothed pussy harder and faster. The grip Lance has on his throat and the way he’s using his whole body to press Keith against the mirror is preventing him from squirming away, making Keith’s legs tremble at the stimulation and cry out in desperation.

“ _Hhuuh...a-ah! Hah-hhaaah Lance-!”_

Lance removes his hand from Keith’s throat to place two fingers inside his mouth, hoping to quiet down his whining. He bites at Keith’s earlobe and whispers in his ear. “Shhh baby, don’t want someone comin’ in here asking if everything’s alright hm?” 

Keith only moans around the fingers in his mouth in response, slick starting to build up more and more between his legs and onto the tights.

Lance groans at the feel of it, making him rub circles against Keith’s clit harder. “Yeah you’d like that wouldn’t you? Just like last time? _Fuck_ you’re so fuckin dirty sweetheart, staining these tights, gagging on my fingers.”

He pushes them deeper in Keith’s mouth, the pads of his fingers pressing down on the back of his tongue, making a gag escape his mouth. His cock twitches at the sight of Keith’s big, teary eyes in the mirror, drool escaping the corners of his mouth, and Lance wants so _badly_ to bend him over and fuck him senseless.

“ _Dammit.”_

He pulls his fingers away from Keith’s mouth and sex before spinning him around to kiss him roughly on the mouth, hands moving down to grip the backs of his shaking thighs and hoist him up, pushing him against the mirror. The kiss starts to turn more desperate and messy as Lance begins to thrust his hips up into Keith’s in a mimicry of fucking, moaning as Keith whines and wraps his arms and legs tightly around him, as if wanting to mold their bodies together. He's sucking on Keith's cute tongue and rubbing his bulge against the growing wetness at the front of the tights and it's fucking filthy and fucking _perfect._

But it’s not enough.

It’s _not enough_ and Keith wants nothing more than for Lance to take these damn tights off and bury his cock nice and deep inside-

_Knock knock_

Keith takes a hold of Lance’s hair to pull him back, a string of spit stretching between them and breaking when he licks his lips, tempting him to lean back in. Keith clears his throat. “Y-yes?!” He slaps Lance on the shoulder when he laughs at the squeaky, breathless hitch in his voice. 

“Excuse me sir, is everything alright? Do you need any help finding another size?”

“No! No uh- I’ll be out in a minute thank you.”

Only when they hear the footsteps retreat does Lance gently put Keith down.

And just when Keith opens his mouth ready to berate Lance once more for almost getting them caught _again_ , he stops short when Lance tells him, “Get on your knees.”

Stunned, Keith only stands there, eyes wide and filled with confusion, thinking that they would continue this later considering how _close_ they just were to getting caught. “But I just told the girl-'' A hand wraps around Keith’s throat, not enough to choke him, but enough to apply pressure to let him know just _who_ is in charge. Lance adjusts his hand to slip a thumb between Keith’s surprised and parted lips. 

“C’mon sweetheart, don’t make me ask again.” He removes his thumb from Keith’s mouth to rub it back and forth along the bottom of his lip, smearing his own spit on it, before dipping it back inside his mouth and letting it press lightly on the back of his tongue. “On. Your. _Knees_.” He leaves his thumb pressed down on Keith’s tongue and watches as his eyes lid and he submits, kneeling in front of him.

“That’s it, can’t exactly go out there lookin like _this_ now can I?” Lance asks smugly, hips jutting forward and gesturing to the very prominent bulge that’s protruding out of his dress pants. The hand that Lance doesn’t have occupied with Keith unbuckles his belt, and he pushes his pants and boxers down just far enough for him to pull his hard cock out. Lance groans as he wraps his hand around himself and pumps _hard_ , one, two, three times, the tip already dripping with pre, and Keith watches as thick, pearly white drops begin to collect at the fat mushroom head of his dick. 

Keith can feel as his mouth begins to drool, a Pavlovian response to the sight of Lance’s dick, at the cum he can already _taste_ on his tongue, and the one prominent vein, thicker than the rest, that runs along the underside of his cock. He can already feel the familiar ache in his jaw from getting his mouth fucked and the soreness of his throat from gagging on it, and he can already hear the raspiness in his voice afterwards. His eyes begin to flutter, and a low whine escapes from the back of his throat at the thought of it all, _craving_ to have Lance in his mouth.

“I know baby,” Lance says, removing his thumb from Keith's mouth to softly caress his cheek and tuck stray strands of hair behind his ear, a stark contrast to the way he’s furiously pumping at his cock overhead of his face. “Always want dick so bad huh? C’mon, open your mouth and stick that cute little tongue out,” and as Keith does as he’s told, Lance roughly slaps his cock on his tongue a few times, while Keith whines at the taste of what’s to come. 

Lance takes a fistful of Keith’s hair in one hand to tilt his head slightly back, ensuring they make eye contact. “We don’t have much time so we gotta make this quick okay? Grab on my left wrist to stop, right is to slow down, you can put your hands on my hips if you want but I’m gonna keep fucking you otherwise, got it?”

Keith whines again, breathless. “ _Yes_.”

“Good,” and soon enough the hand that’s not tilting Keith’s head back is guiding his cock into his mouth, hard and purposeful. Lance’s other hand moves to join the one already grasping Keith’s hair, holding his head still and fucking himself deepdeep _deep_ inside Keith’s mouth. So deep, in fact, that Keith violently gags _hard_ on the first entry, hands already coming up to ground himself and grasp desperately at Lance’s hips as the fat cock head hits the very back of his throat and past the point of comfort. 

It’s not a grab at any of Lance’s wrists though, so he pulls all the way out of Keith’s mouth only to fuck himself harshly back inside with a guttural, “ _Fuck_.” He holds Keith there for a beat, but it’s long enough that Keith starts to feel his eyes begin to water from the strain of choking on a heavy dick that’s balls deep inside of his mouth. Lance roughly pulls Keith’s head back and Keith gasps, face red and grey eyes teary, a long, thick string of spit and cum connecting his lips to Lance’s cock. "Good boy," he growls out while messily smearing the tip of his cock along pink panting lips. "Yeah baby, choke on my dick, fucking-" he roughly fucks himself back inside Keith’s mouth, “ _Shit.”_

After that Lance doesn’t give Keith any more breathers. There isn’t a moment where his cock isn’t being shoved in and out of Keith’s hot mouth, belt clinking with each thrust and balls slapping his chin while big hands hold tight around Keith’s head to keep him still. Lance’s hips roughly rock back and forth with the need to come as fast as possible and it’s brutal, almost equivalent to the way he’d pound away at Keith’s pussy. The lack of air plus the feeling of having his throat absolutely _fucked_ is making Keith’s eyes start to close and roll to the very back of his head, spots dancing behind his eyelids.

Keith’s eyes snap open when he feels a light slap on his cheek, his big, teary eyes immediately meeting Lance’s stormy blue’s. He notices that Lance has stopped thrusting too and he whines at that, though it comes out as a weird, gurgled sound with all the dick that’s shoved down his throat.

“Ah ah, I wanna see those pretty eyes sweetheart, keep ‘em open for me.” When Keith keeps eye contact Lance starts thrusting again, but this time _slow_ and _hard_ , pulling his cock all the way out before sinking it back in, ensuring that the entirety of it is buried inside Keith’s hot, wet mouth until his balls rest right up against his spit covered chin. He smirks at Keith’s red face and the tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. “Remember when you first sucked my cock and you could barely fit it in your mouth?” Lance asks. “Now look at you, taking it,” he pulls out, “ _All the way_ ,” and thrusts harshly back in, ripping out a harsh gag from Keith.

Only when Keith looks up from beneath his lashes, eyes wet and expression completely fucked out, does Lance feel his balls tighten up. Before he knows it, Lance is grunting out, “Shit- _fuck_ I’m coming, I’m fucking coming,” and grinding his dick _deep_ inside Keith’s mouth, letting his throat milk his cock for all its worth. He comes in hot, heavy pulses and groans at the feel of Keith swallowing around his big dick and the feel of Keith humming in satisfaction, the sensation making Lance come some more, painting the back of Keith’s throat white. He pulls out just the slightest bit, enough to keep the tip of his dick on Keith’s tongue, and removes a hand from his head to jerk off inside of Keith’s open mouth.

Keith closes his eyes and moans in pure bliss each time he feels a thick spurt of cum land on his tongue, moans at _finally_ being able to taste Lance’s cum. He closes his mouth and wraps his lips around Lance’s softening cock and sucks, cleaning up as much of Lance’s cum as possible. He smiles when he hears Lance chuckle. “So fuckin _dirty_ baby,” Lance says, as he holds Keith’s hair out of his face. 

Once Keith is done sucking off whatever’s left of Lance’s cum, he pulls off of his cock with a loud _pop_. “Can you buy my clothes now?” he asks, looking up at Lance with a slight pout. There’s a pause, before Lance throws his head back and laughs.

“Get your cute ass up here,” Lance responds with a playful growl, before pulling Keith onto his feet and kissing his swollen lips, face scrunching up in a fit of laughter when Lance starts peppering kisses all over his red face.

After wiggling his way out of Lance’s grip, much to Lance’s dismay, his face wrinkles in disgust at the feeling of how _wet_ he is. He turns to look at himself in the mirror to confirm that _yep_. After all the grinding, after Lance’s constant touching, and after getting his throat brutally _fucked,_ he’s wet enough that there’s a dark grey patch.

Keith turns himself around, to glare at Lance, who’s tucking his cock back into his boxers and pulling his pants up. “There is absolutely no way in hell that I can take these off and buy them now, they’re gonna _know_.”

Lance considers him for a moment, fumbling with his belt, before taking his jacket off of the hanger and offering it to Keith. “Wear this for now, I’ll go to the front and take care of it,” Keith smiles gratefully at the gesture, taking Lance’s trench coat in his hand. “I’ll just tell ‘em you spilled a drink or something all over yourself because you’re a huge klutz.”

“Wh- hey!” Keith pouts the slightest bit. “That only happened… _once.”_

Lance leans in to kiss his lips and bite softly at his bottom one, “Aw come on baby, you’d rather that, or me tell them that the _real_ reason why you can’t take the tights off is because you were too w- _”_

“Okay okay okay!” he slaps a hand over Lance’s mouth before he has a chance to finish that sentence, face embarrassingly red. “This is _your_ fault too you know? I told you not to try anything funny and look at what happened.” 

Lance laughs in response and places a quick kiss on both of Keith’s red cheeks. “You’re just too irresistible babe.” He pulls back and looks questionably at the clothes lying around. “Anything else you wanna buy or is it just the tights?”

“Just these and two of the black ones. Oh! And there was a dark red jacket on one of the mannequins, the one with the-“

“Hood? Yeah, I figured you’d like that. I was already planning on buying it on my way out anyways.”

Keith’s face reddens even more than it already has at the thought of Lance knowing him so well, even if it’s a small and rather insignificant detail about his clothing style. “Oh. Okay. Thank you,” he says, almost shyly.

Lance smiles softly in return, mumbling an “I’ll see you outside,” before giving Keith a kiss on his right cheek, his lips lingering for a moment longer than normal, before walking out of the change room with Keith’s purchases in hand.

Only when Lance leaves the change room does Keith reach a hand up to the cheek that was kissed and whisper out a strangled “ _Fuck.”_

—

Four days later they find themselves back in Lululemon buying _more_ pairs of tights after Lance rips a hole in Keith’s brand new ones to impatiently fuck his pussy through the ripped up fabric. 

After that incident Keith learns not to bend over in front of Lance while wearing tights again.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this fic was kind of everywhere but also I’ve never written a thing in my life. But hey, if you DID like this let me know because I’ve got a bunch of other fic ideas in mind...
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @darlingkeiths


End file.
